In dentistry, generally, intraoral dental information is required to determine the conditions for the treatment of teeth, X-ray imaging device using the X-rays to obtain an intraoral dental information is provided.
The X-ray imaging device is comprised of an X-ray irradiator and the X-ray detector for detecting the irradiated X-rays, usually the X-ray irradiated from an outside of a mouth are detected by the X-ray detector inside the mouth.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional intraoral X-ray detector has a structure that a cable connecting unit 20 to which the external cable 30 is attached and a sensor unit 10 for detecting X-rays are formed integrally.
This conventional intraoral X-ray detector is not free to move the cable in the mouth, so there were drawbacks that an user should fold the cable to detect a particular tooth, or dispose the entire product even when the external cable connector are only damaged because the cable connecting unit and the sensor unit are formed in one body.
Furthermore, it should be done in the shortest path to retract the cable 30 from the mouth so that it can reduce the feeling of irritation of a patient. But as the conventional cable is fixed type, it can be different a folding degree of the cable or a retracting path of the cable as a position of teeth or a direction of biting. With these matters, the patient can be uncomfortable while obtaining images.